Las pesadillas
by Liss Noir
Summary: Cuando Hikari se despierta en medio de la noche, bañada en sudor, gritando y pidiendo a todos los dioses del cielo no morir, no hay nada que la reconforte más que su hermano mayor metiéndose en su cama y abrazándola durante la madrugada.


**Las pesadillas**

Cuando Hikari se despierta en medio de la noche, bañada en sudor, gritando y pidiendo a todos los dioses del cielo no morir, no hay nada que la reconforte más que su hermano mayor metiéndose en su cama y abrazándola durante la madrugada.

Aclaración: Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Género: Family/Comfort.

Personajes principales: Taichi Yagami y Hikari Yagami

Línea temporal: Después del verano de 1999.

* * *

Taichi lo sabía desde que nació. Lo supo en el momento en el que ella llegó al mundo que éste había sido alterado completamente debido a la presencia de alguien así. Lo supo desde que abrió los ojos por primera vez enfrentándose cara a cara a esta realidad.

Hikari era especial.

A veces lo era incluso de una forma que el moreno no entendía.

Sin embargo algo era seguro, su hermanita siempre sería la persona más importante en su vida sin lugar a dudas. Iba a estar allí para protegerla ahora y siempre. Era por eso que por un segundo incluso se había alegrado de que cuando partió al Digimundo, Hikari se hubiera quedado segura en casa.

Y es que nadie podía culparlo, bastaba ver cómo había veces que Yamato perdía la cordura intentando proteger a Takeru que aquel no era lugar para un niño tan pequeño, sobre todo si se trataba de su hermana, ésta en especial no debería nunca haber viajado a un sitio así.

Hikari era enfermiza y su cuerpo se debilitaba con facilidad, además de eso era también la niña más sensible que él conocía y definitivamente no había nacido para estar en un campo de batalla, dónde los demonios de la muerte y la destrucción están tan presentes que los podías sentir erizándote los vellos de la nuca. Lamentablemente Taichi no había sido capaz de protegerla lo suficiente y Hikari había terminado envuelta de una manera lamentable; no sólo había llorado, había sido herida físicamente y había soportado el secuestro de sus padres y hermano, sino que también había visto a un amigo morir frente a sus ojos.

Todo aquello no había sido más que el principio de lo que sería la experiencia más fuerte que los hermanos Yagami habían vivido hasta el momento y ahora de vuelta en casa las cosas comenzaban a parecerle espejismos, como si pudieran desaparecer en cualquier instante como un sueño.

Taichi sabía que era su imaginación y que estaba seguro en casa, sin embargo había algo que seguía molestándolo. Algo que no dejaba que durmiera por las noches y que le había hecho llorar bajo la almohada sintiendo el peso de la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros.

Este algo era el sonido del llanto de su hermana menor. A veces la encontraba quieta en su cama, blanca como el reflejo de la luna y sin poderse mover, simplemente jadeando con dificultad y apretando los ojos. En otras ocasiones ella se removía inquieta en la cama con desesperación, balbuceando palabras inteligibles y sudando. Finalmente la última era la peor, era cuando Hikari se hacía un ovillo en una orilla de la cama y comenzaba a gritar. Gritaba de todo, nombres, lugares, fechas. Gritaba tanto a Gatomon como a Piedmon y tanto a Takeru, a Sora o a Koushiro como a Wizardmon.

Fuera cual fuera el estado de sus pesadillas a Taichi siempre le helaba la sangre y hacía que se le encogiera el corazón. En repetidas ocasiones las lágrimas habían descendido por sus mejillas al darse cuenta que no había podido proteger a su hermanita menor. El sentimiento de impotencia porque a veces quisiera que Hikari no fuera tan… tan Hikari.

Y es que odiaba de ella que fuera sumamente sensible, que se cargara todo el mal del mundo, que se guardara las cosas hasta que estas llegaban al límite, que no fuera sincera para no preocupar a los demás, que se le diera tan fácil sacrificarse por los demás.

Pero por otro lado amaba que fuera tan buena, que tuviera esa aura de extraña y misteriosa que te hacía pensar que conocía algo que tú no, que estuviera siempre dispuesta a ser la primera en ayudar y que tuviera tanta valentía en ese pequeño cuerpo.

Ya fuera con un silbato, con un digivice o dejándose poseer por espíritus extraños, Hikari siempre terminaba sabiendo que hacer.

Y es por eso que ahora notaba lo mucho que le había cargado a ella. Pensar que una niña de ocho años pudiera ver todo lo que ella había visto, sentir todo lo que ella había sentido y estar al borde de la muerte tantas veces sin presentar algún tipo de trauma sería demasiado insensato.

Y a pesar de que su lógica le dice que es normal y que pronto va a pasar, su corazón le ruega que haga algo para apaciguar el dolor de su hermana pequeña la cual grita repetidamente que no quiere morir, rompiéndole el corazón en el proceso.

Es entonces cuando Taichi decide meterse a su cama y abrazarla con fuerza hasta que se ha quedado más tranquila. Ambos duermen así un buen rato hasta que el hermano más grande se despierta y vuelve a su cama. En la mañana ninguno habla de lo sucedido y Taichi no sabe si Hikari se acuerda o no, pero lo que sabe es que se da dormido y no ha vuelto a gritar.

Repite esta acción todos los días que siguieron a ese. Cada que Hikari comenzaba a quejarse Taichi llegaba y se metía bajo las colchas, cobijando a la pequeña niña con sus brazos amplios. Ella se acomodaba a su lado de modo que pudiera sentir su calor, un gran contraste la piel pálida y fría. Su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a estabilizarse y de pronto su expresión cambiaba y la pesadilla se había ido.

Taichi asumía que verdaderamente lo que Hikari temía era estar sola. La había dejado sola una vez cuando tuvo que dejarla atrás y volver al Digimundo y luego la había dejado sola otra vez cuando Piedmon le convirtió en muñeco pero ahora no iba a pasar y si tenía que dormir cada noche a su lado para calmar las pesadillas y así demostrárselo pues entonces eso era justo lo que Taichi iba a hacer.

Hikari quería agradecerle pero él jamás la dejaba y siempre huía antes de que se pudiera tocar el tema. Fue cuestión de semanas para que Hikari pudiera volver a dormir sola sin el reconfortante abrazo de su hermano mayor pero finalmente lo consiguió y el moreno pudo apaciguar un poco de esa culpabilidad que sentía por haberla expuesto a todo aquello.

Podría haber sido gratificante y algo que cambió sus vidas y les hizo crecer pero no por eso había dejado de estar plagado de momentos dolorosos y temibles y si protegerla con sus brazos era lo que podía hacer para empezar a borrar las cicatrices que eso había dejado en Hikari pues entonces iba a hacerlo. Porque ella era más sensible que el resto, ella era justo la que no merecía enfrentarse a eso sola.

Y no tendría que hacerlo mientras él pudiera evitarlo.

* * *

Mi primera historia de Digimon. Espero sea de su agrado.

 _Liss_


End file.
